Bolivar Trask (Earth-616)
, , , , Sentinels (creator); Master Mold (creator) | Relatives = Donald Trask Sr. (father, deceased); Donald Trask Jr. (brother, deceased); Simon Trask (brother); Larry Trask (son, deceased); Tanya Trask (Madame Sanctity) (daughter); Donald Trask III (nephew, deceased); Olivia Trask (granddaughter) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly Sentinel Headquarters | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Widowed | Occupation = Anthropologist | Education = | Origin = Original creator of the mutant-hunting Sentinels | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = New York City, New York | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = X-Men #14 | Death = X-Factor #206 | HistoryText = Sentinels When his own son developed mutant powers, Dr. Bolivar Trask set out to learn everything he could about mutation. Dr. Trask also had a daughter, Tanya Trask, who possessed mutant powers. Tanya's mutant powers of time travel caused her to "disappear" one day. Returning as a young woman, Sanctity, as Tanya called herself, tried to change the past, so that her father's creations wouldn't destroy mutantkind. Rachel Summers tried to stop her, but their battle itself prompted Dr. Trask to push his project to completion. Dr. Trask hired a team of scientists, to develop a medallion that would block Larry's powerful visions of the future, as well as erase any memory of them, and finally came to the conclusion that mutants would inevitably use their superhuman abilities to supplant Homo sapiens. Dr. Trask began working on Master Mold, the prototype Sentinel, to build an army of Sentinels to control the mutant population in his secret lab. Another team of scientists developed and built Dr. Trask's Sentinels, to his specifications. As his son grew older, Bolivar enlisted Larry Trask's help in the creation of the first wave of Sentinels. Dr. Trask occasionally removed Larry's medallion, so that he could secretly observe and record Larry's predictions about mutants in the future, and Larry accurately predicted the assassination attempt of Senator Robert Kelly. Dr. Trask wrote several articles on the "mutant question", but when he made an appearance on television, Professor Charles Xavier realized that such propaganda must be rebutted. During the resulting debate, Dr. Trask demonstrated his robots, which unexpectedly left for their lab and took him with them. Back at the lab, Master Mold confronted Dr. Trask and had come to the conclusion that Sentinels were superior to both races: thus, robots could and should supplant humans and mutants. Taking orders from a mere human ran counter to this new imperative, so Dr. Trask would thenceforth serve the Sentinels and help build more of them. Meanwhile, the Sentinels had also taken prisoner an X-Man, the Beast and Master Mold ordered Dr. Trask to use a psycho-probe to read the his mind and learn the X-Men's plans. Instead, Dr. Trask learned that the X-Men were protecting humanity and that his theory was wrong. This revelation, coupled with Master Mold's betrayal and the threat to humanity, told Dr. Trask what he must do: destroy the laboratory and the Sentinels and he died in the resulting explosion. Unfortunately, Dr. Trask's propaganda, as well as several new and improved Sentinels, persists to this day and his message of "controlling the mutant problem" has been passed-on and warped by succeeding members of his family. Human Council Many years later, the Purifiers, under the orders of Bastion, a result of Master Mold merging with the alternate future Sentinel Nimrod, and using Technarch techno-organic technology later resurrected Dr. Trask. Bastion had decided to completely wipe-out mutants and resurrected the most notable of mutant bigots into the Human Council. During an assault on X-Factor, Dr. Trask wrested control of himself from Bastion and, after ordering the end of the assault on X-Factor, committed suicide. | Powers = | Abilities = Genius level intellect | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Trask's "mutants killed" count, as the inventor of the Sentinels, is allegedly of 16,521,618, obviously including the victims of his creations.As creator of the Sentinels, Trask is responsible for the 16 millions victims at Genosha; To be noted that Purity stated the body count was of 16,743,618, but that includes also humans victims, such as Carmen Pryde. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Bolivar_Trask | Links = }} Category:Trask Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Suicide Category:Second Coming casualties Category:Robotics Category:Engineers Category:Inventors